Fake Rich
by compcsition
Summary: "So let me get this straight. You pretended to be some rich guy's daughter since you guys have the same last name and now you're worried about being figured out." "Yeah, pretty much."
1. Chapter 1

"I don't see why you're still complaining. I mean, think about it. A new school, new friends, better academics, you'll fit in perfectly fine!" Cheered happy 32 year old Jennifer Ruiz as she walked down the sidewalk of Old Bullworth Vale with her 16 year old daughter Nadia. "Not to mention, they wanted you their for your smarts and amazing skills in the athletic department."

"In case you haven't realized, because of those so called 'amazing' skills, I have been an outcast. Besides, I don't exactly think that this place is extremely welcoming." Nadia commented as they continued on, her hazel brown eyes examining over the worn down buildings and graffitied walls. The short girl was never the one to talk to people, mainly because what came out of her mouth was either a sarcastic or nasty remark, usually resulting in a fight or just a big commotion that has escalated out of control.

"Well, maybe its my fault that you have such a big mouth. I encourage you to tell the truth, so I expect that you always do." The mother retorted, giving a friendly wave to the corner store clerk who returned the gesture.

"And that got me in detention and one night in a holding cell." The short brunette pointed out as she kicked a rock gently. "Ooh yeah, the truth will always set you free."

"Hush up. I'm teaching you to be honest, not a liar. Now, how about we buy you some clothes?" Jennifer suggested before fixing the outfit she was wearing. Her clothing choice was quite noticable to a few people since it was kind of flashy. Though this wasn't intended since the mother brought the clothing at a sale from a rich family that lived in the neighbor they were in before. The older latina woman spotted the Aquaberry store, smiling softly as she nudged the wandering girl. "How about you go in there while I go get some things from Yum Yum Market?"

"I don't see why. You're not staying here with me." Nadia said, sighing softly. Her mother was dropping her off at the school while she went and took care of her sick grandmother. Then she was to start a new job far from the school, which would give her a lot of money but it would be far from her.

"You'll do fine on your own. Now go and get something nice." Jennifer said, handing her daughter some money before going into the store. Nadia was going to protest, about to tell her mother that she had been saving up her cash from her part time job and babysitting but kept to herself, shrugging it off and walking into the clothing store.

Once entering the building, she walked around, looking at the clothing. While doing so, the bell on the door rung, indicating that someone, or a few people, have walked in. She could tell that it was more than one person because of the multiple voices she was hearing.

"So, I told him that money was never the problem but it was how to spend it." Said a posh british voice, making the shorter girl roll her eyes at the boy's words while his friends laughed.

"Some people." She mumbled. Continuing to look over the room, the girl noticed the Burberry Vest and made her way to it. She checked the price tag, whistling quietly before taking a step back and taking a good look at it. "Why does this cost so much, did Jesus himself make it?" Second guessing the idea of purchasing the high cost clothing, Nadia picked it up. "Spending a few dollars wouldn't hurt."

"I assume you're attending Bullworth, yeah?" The british voice asked, making the young girl jump from being surprised. She turned around, placing a hand over her heart.

"You can't just sneak up on someone, y'know." The latina retorted, calling down while straightening out her skirt.

"Yes, well whenever I see a fellow spender, I have to greet them the best way possible. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tad Spencer, and even though I love talking about myself, I would love to learn your name." Tad spoke, gesturing to the girl. About to comment on the first thing, she shook it off and decided to say her name.

"Well, I'm Nadia Ruiz." The saying of her name made the blue vested boys gasp, including the cashier who was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Ruiz? Would by any chance is your father named Richard?" Questioned another boy, seeming interested.

"Yes. How do you know him?" Nadia asked, wanting to know why such an upper class would know her deadbeat of a father.

"The real question is who doesn't know him. He has quite a reputation here." A darker boy said, making the Latina raise her eyebrows.

"Yes, he's been here before but I don't-" She was cut off by a blond boy.

"We can speak about this later on when we have privacy. Listen, whenever you attend our death trap of a school, look for us. We'll love to have you sit at our table." With that, the group was off, leaving her in questioning. After paying for the clothes and exiting the store, she greeted her mother and started heading towards the car they parked by the theater.

"I didn't know my dad was well known with the rich people around here, he can barely make 5 dollars." Said Nadia as her and her mother sat at the booth of Burgers and snacked on the meal they have just brought.

"Well, he is a garbage man. Maybe some people associated with him."

"Yeah, I doubt it. This guy walked into the store I was in and his voice reminded me of the Monopoly guy. I don't think his parents talked to my dad."

"Well, whatever the reason is, just ignore it."

"I'll try to." _**But, oh was she in for the ride of her life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Once my mother and I arrived at BullWorth, we were greeted by a male wearing what seemed like a dark blue uniform. From what we found out, he was a prefect; a mall cop for the academy basically. He took us to the main building where we met Miss Danvers, the secretary who then introduced us to the headmaster himself, Dr. Crabblesnith. Taking our seats, my mother and Crabblesnitch began to engage in a conversation that I zoned out of, only hearing a bit of it.

"It's such a pleasure to see you again, Jennifer," Crabblesnitch started, getting up and going over to his filing cabinent, "Last time I did, it was our senior graduation."

"Yeah well you almost didn't see me there. I have to thank our english teacher for helping me get the credits I needed. Along with you, of course." My mother replied, smiling a bit.

I remember when she told me they went out for a brief period of time, which sucks on my end considering he can fuck with my grades because my mom left him for my father. If I'm being honest, I would have preferred the headmaster over him.

"Anything to help a fellow friend in need." He then pulled out a manila folder and sat back down at his desk, opening it while glancing up at my mother a few times. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"How's your husband?" The headmaster questioned, skimming my paperwork over. Taken back by it, my mother sat up in her seat while looking around the room, clearly avoiding eye contact.

"We divorced a while back." She replied, sighing a bit as she looked down at her shoes.

Now usually I wouldn't even be paying attention to this, but this is getting too good to resist. I placed my elbows on my thighs, moving my chin in the palms of my hands while smirking wide.

"Oh, is that so? How sad," Crabblesnitch may be a good headmaster, somewhat, but he was not a good liar. He clearly didn't have much sympathy in his voice which was expected. "Though I can't say I didn't tell you so-"

"We're here to discuss Nadia, not our past relations. Now if you could please start conversating about her, that would be greatly appreciated." Jennifer shot back, a hint of anger in her eyes.

Nodding in understandment, Crabblesnitch pointed to me while flipping through my papers.

"Well, what is there to say? She's a B, C average student. Her worst subject is math, had to attend summer school for it for two years in a row-"

"Thanks for mentioning that." I mumbled, getting a small hit in the arm.

"Other than that, she used to be on a sports team back in her original school. You just didn't specifiy which sport it was." The older man pointed out, picking up one of the papers and showing it to my mom. She lightly took ahold of it, skimming through and noticing.

"Well," She then handed it back, "She was on the football team. They wouldn't let her on at first for obvious reasons but I got the school board on my side in order for her to be a member. She's a very good player, and I'm not just saying that."

For a small moment, Crabblesnitch looked like he wanted to laugh, laugh so hard he'll fall right out of that chair. I rolled my eyes, knowing this sexist idiot was about to comment on me playing such a, quote on quote, "manly sport."

"That's actually impressive. It's not likely we see a young woman of age going out of their comfort zones for such outdoor activities. Tell me, how did you get involved in the well known sport?"

"I just wanted to prove to people that a girl can do what a guy can. I was already fast, not as strong, but I knew my way around the field."

I always had such a passion for what people would label as a guy sport. Growing up, I had did almost every "girly" extracurricular there was; ballet, gymnastics, swim, dance team, art club, etc. Baseball was actually the main reason for why I started to play guy like sports, mainly because you barely see girls doing it and that it's such a fun thing to see the looks on people's faces.

"Well, it's amazing, nonetheless. Your timetable, along with your uniform and locker number is at the front desk. Just ask Miss. Danvers for it. When you get to the girls' dorm, just approach Miss. Peabody. She'll show you your room. As far as that goes, I hope this is the one and only time I see you in my office, Nadia." Crabblesnitch got up and fixed up my reports as well as my mother and I.

My mom nudged me and pointed towards the door, indicating that I should leave the room for a moment. I sighed before exiting, closing the doors behind me. As I was leaving out, I heard what sounded like heels clicking against the wooden floor. Soon, I saw an out of breath secretary, fixing her hair as if nothing happened. She soon noticed and straightened her posture, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Ah, you must want your things, huh? Very well then," I was going to comment on how she knew that before I opened my mouth but thought against it. I approached the counter, waiting while having my back turned to Miss. Danvers.

To say I was only looking out of the doorway and out onto the staircase and the floor by the front doors, at lot was going down. People were spraying graffiti on the walls as others were chatting or getting picked on by guys in dirty, white BullWorth polos. My eyes followed a scrawny kid in what looked like a green vest run up behind a jock and place a kick me sign on his back, causing everyone to just ambush and kick the shit out of him.

I laughed silently while shaking my head to hear the sound of a footsteps behind me. I turned to see Crabblesnitch and my mother walk out. The only thing I noticed was that Crabblesnitch suddenly had a red cheek while my mother looked pissed off. Shows him right. Jennifer came up to me, smiled and hugged me tight.

"Be safe, and have fun. This is a good experience for you." She whispered in my ear before letting me go and walking off.

I waved goodbye as she left, turning to face the elder woman behind the desk. Crabblesnitch still stood there but then went on his way, rubbing his face as well. I gathered my stuff from the front desk and stept out of the office, finally realizing that I as on my own. Going downstairs and heading out the double doors, I started to make my way through the cross walk before getting pushed by some guy running from a prefect, sending my stuff flying in the air.

"What an ass." I said to myself while picking up my things. Suddenly I seen another hand picking up my things as well. I looked up, seeing that it was one of those blue vested guys from earlier today.

"He had to be. What idiot can't help a fellow student out." His voice sounded american, much didn't from the red head who had the british accent. We both stood up and he handed me my things as I returned a friendly smile.

"Apparently that guy. Thanks by the way, really greatful for the help." I thanked him, looking him up and down. He also had red hair, but he was way taller than the other one. He had a bigger build, too. He clearly likes to keep his body in shape.

"It's no problem. Just lending a helping hand. By the way, I'm Bif, Bif Taylor at that." Bif flashed a smile at me, extending his hand.

I accepted the handshake, shaking his hand lightly before pulling it back. A bunch of kids started to run towards the main building or on the opposites. This not only caught my attention, but Bif's as well.

"Looks like our afternoon classes are about to start. Listen, maybe later we can meet up. Tad's been waiting for you to get here." Before you knew it, the bell rung and the taller boy was off, heading towards the building.

I continued to go to the dorm rooms, checking my surroundings much more now. I stepped into the the two story building, examining the interior while slowly making my way through. It was pretty, yes but it was a little too typical. About to take a seat on the coach, an older lady stepped down the stairs, catching my attention.

"You must be the girl Danvers told me about." Said the lady, who I'm guessing is Miss. Peabody. I nodded as she got closer.

"Your room is on the second floor, third door on your left." She said before walking off. I took her words and went up to the second floor, entering the said room. It was nice, two beds, two closets, the room things a teenage girl would need. As I noticed once coming up here, some rooms had three or four beds in it. I was thankful to get one with just one other person. I don't think I can handle three other hormonal girls at the same time.

My roommate clearly had class so I had some time to kill. My luggage was next to the door on the fair side of the room by the back window. I went over to the nearest closet, opening it to see it was empty. I grabbed my suitcase and started unpacking, putting things like dresses and jackets, along with my shoes and my luggage. My other clothing will go in the dresser.

Once finishing up, I plopped down onto my bed, humming into my pillow. So far, today's been smooth sailing. I can only imagine what tomorrow would be like. I then remember that I was supposed to catch up with Bif after classes, so I got up and got dressed in my Aquaberry uniform instead of the one given to me. Maybe when I don't feel like washing it, I'll just throw that one on.

I checked my hair and outfit out in the mirror; the essential blue vest with the long while sleeved undershirt as well as the burgandy skirt and knee high socks with mary janes. My brown hair was down, curly at the ends. I looked good in my opinion. After leaving the dorms, I began to get familiar with the campus. First I went on the rigth side of the school, seeing the school's abandonded parking lot. It might as well be, since there weren't any vehicles besides an empty school bus by the wooden fence.

Cornering around the building as the bell rang, I decided to head up by the fountaint to get a good look at things. Loud voices and the sound of running filled what was the quiet walkways. I couldn't help but get chills run down my back as I felt a pair of eyes staring deep into the back of my head. I turned to see who it was, and to my dismay it was a male in a black leather jacket. He looked like he wanted to hurt me, or worse. I looked back in front of me and decided to keep to myself until a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Nadia. Over here." Tad walked up to me, flinging an arm over my shoulder. I'm guessing he noticed the guy who was staring at me because he glared at him, leading me to the building that was on the left side of the fountain.

"Let me introduce you to everyone."


End file.
